Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a network management system and method, especially relates to a distributed network management system and method for a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
An Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) is an integrated solution for a smart vehicle concerning driving safety and intelligent driving. The ADAS is introduced to a high class vehicle to provide vehicle driving messages and driving environment messages to the driver, and to integrate the driver's driving commands to assist the vehicle to travel, shift or stop intelligently. Furthermore, the ADAS is also capable of providing warning information to the driver in order to respond early.
For providing more safety and intelligent driving functionalities, the aforementioned ADAS commonly includes subsystems having different functionalities, such as a Blind Spot Detecting System, a Backup Parking Aid System, a Rear Crash Collision Warning System, a Lane Departure Warning System, a Collision Mitigation System, an Adaptive Front-lighting System, a Night Vision System, an Adaptive Cruise Control System, a Pre-Crash System, a Parking Aid System, a Forward Collision Warning System and a Tire Pressure Monitoring System. It's also possible to include other subsystems with different functionalities in the future.
In the ADAS, nodes on a vehicular network are used for transmitting the sensing data of the sensors and executing the command of the electronic control unit. However, once the electronic control unit is failed, the task thereof cannot be normally executed, thereby reducing the driving safety. More importantly, conventional vehicular network doesn't have complete functionalities of fault detection, fault analysis and fault tolerance. An extra backup hardware is required to execute the task of the failed electronic control unit, thus the hardware cost is huge and the task is still cannot be executed when the backup hardware is failed.